The Men Of Caroline
by robb-jon-stark
Summary: A Mystic Falls, tout a changer . Après, une rencontre pendant ses vacances, Caroline n'est plus si sûre de ses sentiments pour Tyler, qui lui est fou amoureux d'elle . Matt pense toujours à Caroline. Son humanité disparu, Stefan ne ressent plus rien pour Elena, mais il y a une fille qui ne plus ses pensés ... Klaus va rencontrer une personne qu'il n'aurait pas cru revoir.
1. Confrontation

A Mystic Falls, tout a changer . Aprés, une rencontre pendant ses vacances, Caroline n'est plus si sûre de ses sentiments pour Tyler, qui lui est fou amoureux d'elle . Matt pense toujours à Caroline. Il essaye de se changer les idées en sortant avec d'autres filles, qui la renderons peut-être jalouse .

Bonnie et Jeremy vivent l'amour parfait, jusqu'à ce que Jeremy découvre qu'il peut voir les morts dont son ex ... Hanna . Son humanité disparu, Stefan ne ressent plus rien pour Elena, mais il y a une fille qui ne plus ses pensés ... Elena, elle commence à ce rapprocher de Damon, de jour en jour .

Ayant su qu'Elena et Katherine étaient encore en vie, Klaus décident de revenir à Mystic Falls, mais pas seul . Rebekah, sa soeur réveiller décide d'accompagner son frère pour l'aider . Sauf que Klaus va rencontrer une personne qu'il n'aurait pas cru revoir là-bas .

Mais Rebekah ne sera pas la seule, qui se réveillera, ce qui ne plaira ni à Klaus, ni à aux autres ...

Chapitre 1 : Caroline et Klaus ; Elena, Damon et Stefan

Point de vue Externe :

Aprés cela tous le monde repartit chez soi .

Caroline, elle était encore dehors devant sa maison seule ...

Point de vue de Caroline :

Je n'arrive pas à y croire . C'était lui, j'en suis sûre et certaine . Non ! Ce doit surement être un cauchemar, j'ai dû halluciner . Oui, c'est ça . C'est un cauchemar . De toute façon, je dois arrêter de penser à lui et de penser à Tyler, qu'il a transformé en hybride .

Klaus : Bonsior, Caroline .

Oh ! Non, il est là !

Caroline : Que fais-tu ici ? "se retournant"

Klaus : Je voulais te revoir . "dit-il avec son air charmeur"

Caroline : Arrête ! Cela ne marche pas avec moi .

Klaus : Ah, oui ? Enes tu sûre ? "se rapprochant d'elle"

Caroline : Oui ! "avec peu de conviction"

Klaus : Pourtant tu n'étais pas comme ça en Italie .

Caroline : Oui, mais ça s'était avant que je ne sache qui tu étais . "reprenant son courage à deux mains"

Klaus : Et qui suis-je ?

Caroline : Tu es un monstre ! Celui qui veux tuer Elena, ma meilleure amie, qui a tuer Jenna et qui a transformer Tyler, mon petit-ami en hybride, voilà qui tu es ! Cela te suffis ?

Klaus : Oui, parfaitement ! "partant bléssé, mais se retournant juste avant" Au fait, Caroline !

Carloine : Quoi ?

Klaus : Est-ce que ton "petit-ami" ou même "Elena", savent pour nous ?

Caroline : ... Non ... Pourquoi ... ?

Klaus : Pour rien Honey ! "partant"

Caroline : Ne m'appelle pas com... "elle voulut fuir mais il était déjà partit"

Il ne va quand même pas osé ? Si, quelqu'un l'apprend, je serais dans la mouise .

Point de vue de Klaus :

A lors personne ne sait . Je vais peut-être utilisé cette petite histoire pour me rapprocher d'elle . Un peu de chantage n'a jamais fait de mal à personne .

Point de vue Externe :

Damon avait raccompagner Elena, jusque chez elle, pour pouvoir la protéger si Klaus ou autre personne essayerait de lui faire du mal et de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle .

Point de vue d'Elena :

Elena : Merci Damon, mais tu n'étais pas obliger .

Damon : Derien . Et si . De toute façon, ce n'était pas obligatoire vu que je le voulais .

Elena : ... Euh ... je ne sais pas quoi dire ...

Damon : Tu n'es pas obliger de dire quelque chose, mais tu peux faire quelque chose . "s'approchant d'elle"

Elena : ... Damon ...

Damon : Chuuut ! "luidit-il, doucement à l'oreille, il commença à se rapprocher de ses lèvres ..."

Stefan : J'espére ne pas vous déranger ! "Elena et Damon s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en entendant, Stefan"

Elena : Stefan !

Stefan : Elena !

Damon : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Stefan : Je voulais revoir Elena, mais je vois qu'elle m'a déjà oublier .

Elena : Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Stefan, ce n'est rien du tout, il n'y aura rien et il n'y aura jamis rien entre Damon et moi . "à ces mots Damon se sentit mal"

Damon : D'accord, si je ne suis rien pour toi, alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici . Je vous laisse entre vous . "il partit"

Elena : Damon ! Non, attend !

Pourquoi, est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? En plus, ces mots je ne les pensais même pas .

Stefan : Waouh ! Je crois que lui ne pense pas comme toi .

Elena : Stefan ... !

Stefan : Et moi ? Je suis quoi, pour toi ? "se rapprochant d'elle"

Elena : ... Tu es ... celui que ... j'aime ... ! "à ces mots, Stefan l'embrassa quand il s'arrêta, il prit sa tête dans ses mains..."

Stefan : Je ne te crois pas .

Elena : Quoi ?

Stefan : Tu m'aimes peut-être mais moins qu'avant .

Elena : C'est faux . Je t'aime toujours autant, Stefan .

Stefan : Si tu veux le croire, fais-le .

Elena : Pourquoi, tu dis ça ? Et toi est-ce que tu m'aimes au moins ?

Stefan : Non ! Désolé pour toi Elena, mais mes sentiments ont changés .

Elena : Comment peut-tu dire ça ?

Stefan : C'est facile avec des mots .

Elena : Tu n'es qu'un monstre .

Stefan : Arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir . Bon, moi je dois y aller, Bye .

Je n'arrive pas à y croire Stefan, ne m'aimait plus et Damon, qui me détester . Génial, je pleure . C'est vraiment ma meilleure journée ! Et, Jeremy qui n'était pas là ! Je suis toute seule .

J'espère que vous avez aimée merci laissez des reviews.


	2. Fontôme

Chapitre 2 : Bonnie, Jeremy, "Hanna" et "Caroline" ; Rebekah, Stefan et Damon

Point de vu de Jeremy :

Bonnie : Merci, de m'avoir accompagné . "s'embrassant"

Jeremy : Mais, c'est normal, je ne pouvais quand même pas laissé une aussi jolie jeune fille rentré seule chez elle surtout aprés ce qui s'est passé . Même si, si on devait se faire attaquer c'est toi qui me protégerait .

Bonnie : Jeremy !

Jeremy : Désolé . "se rembrassant"

Bonnie : Tu veux rester un peu ?

Jeremy : Si, tu insistes . "ils rentrèrent, se mirent sur le canapé et s'embrassèrent"

Anna : Jeremy .

Jeremy : Oui ?

Bonnie : Je n'ai rien dit !

Jeremy : J'ai cru que tu m'avais appellé, c'est rien laisse tombé . "il se rembrassèrent"

Anna : Jeremy . Elena a besoin de toi .

"Jeremy se leva immédiatement"

Bonnie : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jeremy : Je ne sais pas . J'ai entendu une voix me disant qu'Elena a besoin de moi .

Bonnie : Comment ça ?

Jeremy : Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas .

Bonnie : Il vaudrait peut-être que tu aille voir si Elena n'a rien .

Jeremy : Tu as raison . Je t'appelle, dés que j'arrive .

Bonnie : D'accord . "ils s'embrassèrent puis Jeremy partit"

Je me demande ce qu'était cette voix ! En tout cas j'espère qu'Elena n'a rien .

Point de vue Externe :

Arrivant à la maison, Jeremy vit que sa soeur était par terre, devant la chez eux, en pleure . Il partit immédiatement vers elle pour la réconforter . Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, sur son lit où elle s'endormit directement, tellement elle était fatiguer .

Point de vue de Bonnie :

J'espère qu'Elena va bien . J'aurai du aller avec lui au cas ou . Je me demande ce qu'était la voix, qu'il entendait . Un appel de lui, justement !

Début de la Communication Téléphonique :

Bonnie : Allô ! Jeremy !

Jeremy : Oui .

Bonnie : Alors ? Comment va Elena ?

Jeremy : En rentrant, je l'ai trouver devant la maison en pleure .

Bonnie : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Jeremy : Elle ne m'a pas vraiment dit mais, je crois que c'est en rapport avec Stefan et Damon .

Bonnie : D'accord . Je m'en occupe avec Caroline . Elle nous raconteras tous .

Jeremy : D'acc . Bonne Nuit .

Bonnie : Merci . Bonne Nuit, à toi aussi .

Fin de la Communication Téléphonique .

Je suis sûre que c'est une dispute amoureuse . On a un Triangle Amoureux, ça va plaire à Caroline . Je vais lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir .

De : BonCoeur :

A : CaroChoux :

Demain on dort chez Elena, Triangle Amoureux à régler .

De : CaroChoux :

A : BonCoeur :

Toi le chocolat moi l'alcool .

De : BonCoeur :

A : CaroChoux :

D'acc . Ma Choupinette . Bonne Nuit .

De : CaroChoux :

A : BonCoeur :

Bonne Nuit à toi aussi mon Coeur .

Sa fait bizarre d'être le coeur d'un vampire .

Point de vue Externe :

Damon buvait du wisky, pour noyer son chagrin . Il se repassait en boucle les mots d'Elena . Sa l'avait blésser .

Point de vue de Stefan :

Stefan : Bonsoir, mon frère .

Damon : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Stefan : J'ai décider d'éxaucer ton ... en revenant habiter ici .

Damon : Tu rigoles, c'est ça ?

Stefan : Pas dutout . Klaus veut rester, donc je dois faire de même .

Damon : Génial ! "ironie"

Tos Toc Toc !

Damon : C'est qui encore ? "Stefan, va ouvrir la porte"

Rebekah : Bonsoir !

Damon : Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle là ?

Stefan : Je ne sais pas .

Rebekah : Nik, a acheter une maison dont les travaux n'ont pas été achevé et je refuse d'y vivre, donc j'ai décider d'habiter avec vous . Maintenant invitez-moi à rentrer .

Damon : Hors de question !

Rebekah : Stefan !

Damon : Stefan ! Non !

Stefan : Désolé ! Entrer, ma chère .

Rebekah : Merci . Le frère idiot, mes valises !

Damon : Tu peux réver, ma chère . "elle le prit et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce"

Damon : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? "se relevant"

Rebekah : Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire ! "elle allait l'attaquer quand Stefan les arrête"

Stefan : STOP ! Si onn doit cohabiter ensemble, nous devrons tous sympatiser . Rebekah, suis-moi je te montre ta chambre . Damon, en bon gentleman, pourait-tu emmenez ses valises, s'il te plaît ?

Damon : Les filles te trouves plus gentleman, fais-le toi-même . "aprés cela il partit dans sa chambre, sans oublier la bouteille d'alcool"

Rebekah : Pour la politesse faudra le lui apprendre . "se tournant vers Stefan" Alors ma chambre ?

Stefan : Suis-moi .

Je vois que mon frère ne sait pas remit des propos d'Elena . C'est incroyable qu'il y ait cru .

Point de vue de Tyler :

Je me sens mieux . Dire que je n'aurai plus à craindre la pleine lune . Et je ne risque plus de faire du mal à Caroline en me transformant . Je n'aurai jamais cru, un jour pouvoir tomber amoureux, surtout de Caroline, mais c'est fait et j'en suis heureux . Malheureusement, j'en ai perdu mon meilleure ami . Bon, j'arrête d'y penser ! Je suis inquiet pour Caroline, quand elle a vu Klaus, elle était comme surprise . Je me demande ce qu'elle avait . Je vais lui envoyer un message .

De : TyLove :

A : CaroChoux :

Tu vas bien ?

De : CaroChoux:

A : TyLove :

Oui . C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça .

De : TyLove :

A : CaroChoux :

Moi, ça va . C'est juste que quand tu as vu Klaus, tu avais l'air surprise .

De : CaroChoux :

A : TyLove :

Parce que c'était la première fois que je le voyais, tout, MY LOVE .

De : TyLove :

A : CaroChoux :

Tu as raison, exuse moi . JE T'AIME . MY HONEY .

De : CaroChoux :

A : TyLove :

Moi aussi .

De : TyLove :

A : CaroChoux :

On dort ensemble, demain soir ?

De : CaroChoux :

A : TyLove :

Désolé . Demain, je dors chez EleDouce avec BonCoeur .

De : TyLove :

A : CaroChoux :

Pas grave, une prochaine fois . Bonne Nuit .

De : CaroChoux :

A : TyLove :

Bonne Nuit à toi aussi .

Point de vue Externe :

Rebekah et Stefan avait dormi ensemble, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire .

Stefan, s'était réveiller pour se préparer à aller en cours . Rebekah le remarqua le vide à côté d'elle et se réveilla .

Point de vue de Rebekah :

Rebekah : Mmmh ... Bonjour .

Stefan : Bonjour .

Rebekah : On peut dire que c'était une nuit agitée .

Stefan : C'est sûr !

Rebekah : La meilleure nuit, que j'ai passée .

Stefan : Pour toi, peut-être .

Rebekah : Tu peux répété ? Tu rigoles, c'est ça ?

Stefan : Si, tu veux ! "allant partir"

Rebekah : Stefan ! Dis moi la vérité .

Stefan : Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller sinon je serais en retard .

Rebekah : En retard pour quoi ?

Stefan : Pour les cours, au Lycée .

Rebekah : Comment ?

Stefan : Le batiment d'hier . Là, où les ados vont pour étudier .

Rebekah : Je sais trés bien ce qu'est un Lycée ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi, tu y vas ?

Stefan : Si je veux qh'on croive que je suis moi aussi un ados, je y aller .

Rebekah : Mais, pourquoi ?

Stefan : Parce que ... Bon, je dois y aller . "partant"

Rebakah : Attend ... "mais il était déjà partit"

Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi de sitôt, mon cher Stefan . Où est ce truc,... ce portable, le voilà ! Alors, Klaus .

Fin du Chapitre 2


	3. Rêve

Chapitre 3 : Caroline, Tyler et "Klaus" Rebekah et Klaus

Point de vue Externe :

7 h 00 ! Caroline, se leve, se prépare et descend prendre son petit-déjeuner, sa mère, Liz est déjà debout en bas .

Point de vue de Caroline :

Caroline : Bonjour, maman !

Liz : Bonjour, ma chérie ! Tu as bien dormis ?

Caroline : Euh ... Oui, ça peut aller .

Liz : Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Caroline : Euh ...

Toc Toc Toc !

Liz : Qui ça peut-être ?

Caroline : Sûrement, Tyler !

Liz : Oh ! Rentre, Tyler ! "criant pour qu'il rentre"

Tyler : Bonjour, mesdemoiselles ! "rentrant"

Liz et Caroline : Bonjour !

Tyler : Tu as bien dormis, mon coeur ? "la prenant par la taille et lui donnant un baiser entre les lèvres et la joue gauche"

Caroline : Oui, vite fait mais c'est rien laisse tomber .

Tyler : Comment ça, c'est rien ? Dis moi ce que c'est ?

Caroline : Je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien, donc ce n'est rien .

Liz : Mais ma chérie ...

Caroline : Bon, moi je vais dans la voiture . "celle de Tyler, elle sort et part s'installer dans la voiture sur le siège passager"

Tyler : Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Liz : Elle allait me le dire, mais tu es arrivé .

Tyler : J'essayerai de lui demandé .

Liz : D'accord . Au revoir !

Tyler : Au revoir ! "Tyler rejoignat, Caroline dans sa voiture où il prit la place du conducteur"

Caroline : Tu en as mis du temps !

Tyler : Je parlais avec ta mère ... Tu ne vas rien me dire ? "elle ne dit rien, tout le long du chemin se passa en silence. enfin arriver, ils descendirent tous les deux"

Tyler : Tu ne m'aime plus ?

Caroline : Tyler !

Tyler : Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est facile de voir la personne que j'aime, mal ? Et de ne rien pouvoir faire parce qu'elle ne veut rien vous ! On dirait que tu ne m'aime plus !

Caroline : Tyler ! "se rapprochant de lui" Je suis désolé mon coeur . En faite, c'est par rapport ... à hier !

Tyler : Comment ça ?

Caroline : J'ai rêvé que tu était du côté de klaus, que tu lui obéissais . Je ne voulait pas te le dire devant ma mère parce que sinon, elle se serait inquiété pour moi et je ne veux, tu comprend ?

Tyler : Oui, mais tu aurais pus me le dire pendant le trajet !

Caroline : Oui ..., je sais . C'est juste que j'avais peur, que ça arrive et que tu me quitte . Je suis désolé .

Tyler : Caroline . "lui prenant sa tête" Je te promet de ne jamais te quitter . Sa n'arriverat jamais, compris ? Je t'aime .

Caroline : Je t'aime aussi . "ils s'embrassèrent passionément"

Je sais, je n'aurai pas du lui mentir, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire ? Lui dire la vérité ? Alors, ça non ! Même à ma mère, à personne . Je ne pouvais quand même pas leur dire que j'avais rêver d'un autre homme et qu'en plus, cette homme n'est autre que ... Klaus, notre ennemi.

Dans mon rêve, il était encore plus beau. C'était dans les années 20. Il était là, debout, me regardant avec tant de douceur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il me tendit sa main pour danser avec lui, je l'accepta, nous ne n'arrêtions pas de nous regarder, il toucha mes boucles tombantes, il l'a faisait descendre le long de mon visage, il rapprocha son visage du mien, nos lèvres allaient se toucher et ... mon réveille sonna ! WAOUH !

Point de vue de Klaus :

Rebekah : Ce ne serait pas ton hybride et sa copine ?

Klaus : Si "un peu énervé"

Rebekah : On peut dire qu'il a du goût . Mais, je ne comprend pas comment ils peuvent sortir ensemble ! Si, il l'a mord, elle risque de mourrire .

Klaus : C'est pour cela qu'il faut les séparer !

Rebekah : Comment ça ?

Klaus : Tu as bien compris ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici à flirter . Je veux que tu les sépares !

Rebekah : Et pourquoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'apprécies ?

Klaus : ... Non, c'est juste, que s'il reste avec elle, je ne pourrais pas lui faire ce que je veux, de lui à ma guise. Maintenant, va t'en ! "criant"

Rebekah : D'accord . Pas la peine de t'énervé, Nik. "partant"

Je suis énervé ? Pourtant, ce matin je m'étais réveiller de bonne humeur même de trés bonne. Je l'étais encore plus quand j'ai décider d'accompager, Rebekah pour l'inscrire, même si c'était plus pour pouvoir revoir, Caroline. Mais quand, je l'ai vu avec l'autre à s'embrasser j'ai voulu aller les séparer et le frapper, j'étais tellement en colère. J'avais surtout envie d'être à sa place, de toucher ses lèvres, de la prendre dans mes bras, la protéger de tout simplement être avec elle, qu'elle reste au prés de moi ... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne suis quand même pas ... Non ! Il ne faut surtout pas. Je dois me débarréser d'elle, mais comment ? Il faut vite que je trouve, vite !

Point de vue de Stefan :

Pourquoi est-ce que, je suis venu ici ? Si, elle n'étudiait pas ici et que je n'avais pas à fuir, Rebekah, je n'aurai pas à continuer à venir en cours . La raison principal, c'est elle. Quand Klaus m'a enlevé mon humanité, je croyais qu'elle ne compterait plus pour moi, que je pourrai la tuer, si je le voulais mais hier, aprés ma nuit avec Rebekah, j'ai rêver d'elle, de son sourire, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux au vent ... Même son mon humanité, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, c'est sûr maintenant, je suis amoureux d'elle, de ...

Rebekah : Rebonjour !Stefan : ... Rebekah ? Mais que fais-tu, ici ?Rebekah : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air surpris de me voir. "s'approchant de lui"

Stefan : Oui ! Je peux savoir, ce que tu fais ici ?

Rebekah : J'ai décidé de m'inscrire, comme cela on pourra passer, plus de temps ensemble et que cette Elena, comprenne qu'entre vous c'est fini .

Stefan : Je le lui ai expliquer hier, que c'est fini. Et, m'as tu demandé à moi si, je voulais passer du temps avec toi ? "ne comprenant pas Stefan"

Rebekah : Pourquoi, dis-tu ça ? Et cette nuit ?

Stefan : Oooh ! Cette nuit ! C'était juste parce que je m'ennuyais. Attend, tu as cru, que tout les deux, on sortirait ensemble ? Ha Ha Ha !

Rebekah : Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré !

Mr. Alaugue : Bonjour à tous, à vos places. Oh ! Vous êtes la nouvelle, mais vous n'êtes pas dans ma classe !

Rebekah : Oui, exusez-moi, je me suis trompée.

"elle partit, bléssée par les propos de Stefan"

Point de vue Externe :

Caroline attendait à son casier, Bonnie et Elena qui n'étaient toujours pas arriver .

Point de vue de Caroline :

Elles en mettent du temps !

Driing !

Mince, je suis en retard ! "Caroline, courut à la vitesse de la lumière et arriva à sa salle de classe"

Toc Toc Toc !

Mr. Alaugue : Mademoiselle Forbes ! Merci de nous faire l'honore de votre présence !

Caroline : Désolé d'être en retard, Mr. Alaugue .

Mr. Alaugue : Allez vous asseoir au côté de ... Mr. Salvatore .

Génial ! "ironie"

Stefan : Bonjour . "lui dit-il avec une voix si doucequ'on ne l'entendrait presque pas"

Caroline : ...

Stefan : Tu ne me parles plus ?

Caroline : ...

Stefan : Caroline ! Ma petite Caro, ma CaroChoux . (il a son numéros) CaroChoux !

Caroline : Tu arrêtes de m'appeller comme ça ? "réagissant"

Stefan : Si tu continue de me parles . "la faisant chanter"

Caroline : Je peux savoir pourquoi ?Stefan : ... C'est un secret !

Caroline : Alors, je te parlerais plus !

Stefan : Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça ?Caroline : ... "le faisant"

Stefan : CaroChoux ! "la provoquant"

Caroline : ... "mais elle se retenut de force"

Stefan : Bon d'accord ! Je vais te le dire ! Mais tu ne te moques pas et tu ne le dis à personne, ok ?

Caroline : Ok !

Stefan : Tu le promets ? "insistant"

Caroline : Ouiiii ! "voulant savoir"

Stefan : Bon ... Si, je veux parler avec toi . C'est parce que ... J'aime bien être avec toi, te parler .

Caroline : ... "sous le choc" Attend, tu rigoles ? C'est ça, ton fameux secret ? Celui, dont je ne dois répéter à personne ?Stefan : Je savais ! Je n'aurai pas dû te le dire ! "déçu de la réctio

n de Caroline" Comme je le pensais, tu rigoles ! "Caroline se rendant compte qu'elle l'a bléssé"

Caroline : Je suis désolé ... Merci . "lui dit-elle timidement, espérant qu'il accepte"

Stefan : Merci de quoi ?

Caroline : De te confier à moi . "elle lui sourit"

Stefan : De rien, alors . "lui rendant son sourire"

Caroline : Je peux te poser une question ?

Stefan : Oui .

Caroline : ... "hésitant" Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Elena et toi ?

Stefan : C'est fini entre nous . "il lui répondit sans hésiter"

Caroline : Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Stefan : "il mit du temps à lui répondre" Non ... Tu peux garder un autre secret ?

Caroline : Oui !

Stefan : Celui-là n'est pas comme l'autre, il est vraiment trés important pour moi, Caroline !

Caroline : Stefan, je te le promets, je ne le dirais à personne ! "le regardant droit dans les yeux"

Stefan : Je vais te révéler, quelque chose que personne ne sait ! Caroline, je suis ...

Mr. Alaugue : Mlle. Forbes et Mr. Salvatore ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérange pas !

Caroline : Désolé .

Mr. Alaugue : Pour le projet de biologie, j'avais décider de vous mettre ensemble, mais je crois bien que c'est une mauvaise idée . Mlle. Forbes, vous allez vous déplacer au fond . "Caroline rongait ses affaires quand, Stefan lui en empécha"

Caroline : Stefan !

Mr. Alaugue : Mr. Salvatore ? pOurrions-nous savoir, ce que vous faites ?

Stefan : C'est simple, en temps qu'homme, c'est moi qui doit me déplacer, pas une Lady . C'est ce que doit faire un Gentleman . "à ce mot, toutes les filles regardèrent Stefan amoureusement"

Caroline : Merci "lui chuchotat Carolne avec un petit sourire aux lèvres"

Stefan : De rien . "il lui répondit avec un clin d'oeil"

Mr. Alaugue : Bon ... "génée de la réplique de Stefan" Reprenant le cours ...

"Tout le cours se passa tranquillement"

Driing !

Mr. Alaugue : Avant de partir, venez me voir pour que je vous donne vos groupes et vos sujets.

"Tous se ruèrent sur leur professeur, pour pouvoir partir au plus vite. Stefan, s'approchat de Caroline, qui était encore à son bureau, elle ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres"

Stefan : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué.

Caroline : Tu m'as tellement, que j'ai voulus enlever ma chevalière et sortir sous ce beau soleil. "ironisant"

Stefan : C'est vrai que c'est un trés beau soleil. "partant avec elle, vers le bureau de leut professeur, où il ne restait que deux élèves"

Mr. Alaugue : Vous vous retrouvez à la fin du cours, pour terminer votre conversation, que c'est mignon. "avec une pointe d'ironie" Mlle. Forbes, vous vous metterez avec Mr. Jefferson. Tenez votre sujet et au revoir.

Génial ! "ironisant"

Caroline : Ouai ! "sans enthousiasme. Caroline et Dick (c'est Mr. Jefferson) sortirent de la salle de classe, laissant Stefan et l'autre élève avec le professeur"

Mr. Alaugue : Et comme vous le voyez, Mr. Salvatore, vous êtes avec Mlle. Motta. Tenez votre sujet et au revoir.

Stefan : Non !

Mr. Alaugue : Comment ? Je n'ai pas trés bien entendu, pourriez-vous répéter ? "commençons à hausser le ton"

Stefan : Mais bien sûr. "l'hypnotisant" Je ne fairais pas équipe avec Judith, "c'est Mlle. Motta" mais avec Caroline et vous nous laisserai côte à côte en cours.

Judith : Mais non, on est ensemble !

Mr. Alaugue : Plus maintenant Mlle. Motta, vous serez avec Mr. Jefferson.

Judith : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Mr. Alaugue : Parce que je l'ai décider, maintenant sortez ! Mr. Salvatore, vous vous remetterez à côté de Mlle. Forbes.

Srefan : Oui, Mr. Alaugue. "les deux élèves sortirent et partirent à leurs prochain cours"

Point De vu : Caroline :

Dick : Sa te dirait, qu'on se voit ce soir, pour le projet ? "se rapprochement d'elle"

Caroline : Désolé, mais ce soir je peux pas. "s'éloignant"

Dick : Pourquoi ? Ce projet est très important !

Caroline : Je sais mais j'ai déjà des choses de prévue.

Dick : Demain, alors. "se rapprochement e

ncore"

Caroline : On en reparle après, je dois aller en cours ! "partant"

Dick : Attend ! "la rattrapant" Je t'y accompagne.

Caroline : Non, ça va aller, c'est juste à côté.

Dick : C'est pas grave. Et c'est ce que dois faire un gentleman.

Caroline : Ecoute. "l'hypnotisant" Tu vas me laisser partir, maintenant.

Dick : "sous hypnose" Je vais te laisser.

Caroline : Bye. "partant à son cours"

On peut dire qu'il est collant. Il va falloir, que je trouve une solution pour me débarrasser de lui. Je sais je n'aurai qu'à l'hypnotiser ! Solution trouver ! Mais maintenant il faut que je me trouve un nouveau partenaire. Mais qui ? Alors, alors ... Peut-être ... Stefan ! En plus, on s'entend bien. Mais si, je lui demande il va croire que je m'intéresse à lui. Et c'est faux. Même s'il est vraiment mignon, non il est carrément sexy ! Stop ! De toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance, face à Elena. A part si il n'est vraiment plus amoureux d'elle. Au fait, il n'a

pas eu le temps de me dire son secret, tout à l'heure ! Tout ça à cause de Mr. Alaugue, il est chiant ce prof. Il va falloir que j'aille le lui demander tout à l'heure. Je me demande bien ce que ça pourrait être ? C'est quelque chose en rapport avec le fait, qu'il ne soit plus avec Elena et aussi avec l'amour. Alors, alors ... "réfléchissant" Peut-être qu'il est gay ! Non ! Ou si ! Ou quelque chose avec cette Rebekah !

Oui, mais pour qu'il ne soit plus amoureux d'Elena, c'est qu'il doit être gay. Je vais mettre en première position, l'idée qu'il soit gay, en deuxième position, l'idée qu'il soit plus intéresser par Elena, mais par Rebekah et en troisième position, l'idée qu'Elena n'arriver pas à le satisfaire au lit, donc il a décider d'aller voir ailleurs.

Professeur : Caroline !

Caroline : "interrompue dans ses pensées" Heu ... Oui ?

Professeur : Alors ?

Matt : "à voix basse" Tu dois lire le texte quatre de la page vint six.

Caroline : Oui. "elle lit ce le texte" Merci. "chuchotant"

Matt : "chuchotant" De rien. "il lui sourit et elle fit de même"

Point De Vu : Externe :

Le cours se passait tranquillement, Caroline essayait de se

concentrer, mais elle et Matt n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder, un petit sourire timide au lèvres. La cloche sonna, tous sortirent, Caroline de dépêchait. Depuis, qu'elle et Matt n'était plus ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouver seuls.

Point De Vu : Caroline :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Déjà, de un, je flirte pendant les vacances avec l'ennemi et je rêve de lui. De deux, Stefan, rien qu'à dire son prénom ou que je sois en tête-à-tête avec lui, Tyler devint jaloux. De trois, Dick qui me drague et moi, qui ne fait rien. Dick est peut-être un idiot, mais il est canon. Et de quatre, je flirte avec mon ex en cours. Tyler va être content en le sachant, mais il ne le saura pas, car je l'aime et que je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir.

Matt : Hey ! "rattrapant, Caroline"

Caroline : "se retournant" Hey ! "gêner"

Matt : Sa va ?

Caroline : Oui. C'est juste que j'ai trop réfléchis. "rigolant"

Matt : Non, en fait, je voulais dire ... entre nous ? "gêner"

Caroline : Heu ... Oui, pourquoi ?

Matt : Eh bien, quand ça a sonné, tu es partis si vite, qu'on aurait cru que tu m'évitait. Pourtant, pendant le cour, on était bien tous les deux. Alors, je te demande, est-ce que tu m'évites

?

Caroline : Non, Matt, je ne t'évites pas ... c'est juste que ... "ne trouvant pas ses mots"

Matt : Juste quoi, Caroline ?

Caroline : ... Matt ...

Matt : Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider, en ne venant plus te gêner. "partant"

Caroline : Matt ... Non ... "il ne l'écouta même pas"

Je suis vraiment nul ! Mais, je peux quand même pas lui dire, que c'est parce que je suis encore amoureuse de lui, alors que j'ai déjà un petit ami. Je sais, c'est incroyable, elle est en couple et elle éprouve encore des sentiments pour son ex. Et de plus, elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne. (LOL j'étais en cours de Français, quand je l'ai écris sur mon cahier) Je sens, que ça pas être ma semaine.

Point De Vu : Externe :

Caroline était à son casier, déprimée. Et de plus, ses meilleures amies, n'étaient même pas là.

Point De Vu : Caroline :

Dans ces moments là, ce qu'il me faut, c'est mes copines ! Et rien d'autres. Au fait, je ne les ai pas vus tout à l'heure. Je me demande, où elles sont passées ? J'espère, qu'Elena va bien et qu'il ne se soit rien passer hier. Bonnie,

elle est sûrement avec Jeremy, à se faire des bisous et des câlins.

Jeremy : Caroline ? Tu fais quoi, ici ? "arrivant de nul part"

Caroline : Aaah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! "criant"

Jeremy : Désolé.

Caroline : Attend, tu es là ?

Jeremy : Euh ... Oui. Pourquoi ? Je devrais être quelque part d'autre ?

Caroline : Oui ! Avec Bonnie à vous faire des câlins !

Jeremy : ... Non ... Pourquoi ? "gêner"

Caroline : Comme, je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai cru qu'elle était avec toi.

Jeremy : Elle ne t'a pas prévenus

?

Caroline : Prévenus de quoi ? "inquiète"

Jeremy : Qu'elle n'allait pas venir. Elle est avec Elena.

Caroline : Comment ça ?

Jeremy : Elena ne s'est pas remis d'hier. Quand Bonnie est venue la chercher ce matin, elle n'allait pas bien, Bonnie a donc décidée de rester avec elle, chez nous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te préviendrait pour que tu viennes les rejoindre. Elle ne l'a pas fait ?

Caroline : ... Non ... "d'une petite voix"

Jeremy : Sa va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Caroline : Si si ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. Je vais y aller.

Jeremy : Ok. Bye.

Caroline : Bye. "s'en allant chacun de son côté"

Point De Vu : Stefan :

Enfin ! Cette heure de cours, était des plus ennuyantes. Peu-être parce qu'elle n'était pas là. En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai faim. Donc, direction forêt !

Point De Vu : Externe :

Stefan se dirigeait en direction de la sortie. Quand, il vit Caroline, qui déambulait dans les couloirs, le regard dans le vide. Il allait à sa rencontre, mais Dick arriva avant. Stefan, décida de se cacher derrière un mur pour pouvoir les écouter.

Dick : Salut, ma belle.

Caroline : Salut, Dick. "le trouvant lassant"

Dick : Ben alors, sa va pas ?

Caroline : Si, je pète la forme, ça se voit pas ?

Dick : Comme, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller manger, en tête-à-tête et parler du projet.

A ces mots, Stefan se rappela, qu'il ne les avaient pas prévenues des changements de groupe. Il décida donc, de sortir de sa cachette. Caroline le remarqua de suite.

Caroline : Stefan ! "surprise"

Dick : Non, moi c'est Dick ! "vexé"

Stefan : Derrière toi, idiot ! "exaspéré"

Dick : "se retournant" Répète du con ?

Stefan : Avec grand plaisir. IDIOT ! "s'approchant de lui"

Les deux jeunes hommes, allaient se battre, mais Caroline

se mit entre eux pour les arrêter.

Caroline : Vous allez arrêter tous les deux de faire les idiots ? "les regardant"

Stefan : Désolé. "s'éloignant de l'autre"

Dick : Pareil. "faisant de même" Caroline, on devrait y aller. "content de pouvoir se débarrasser de Stefan"

Stefan : Vous allez déjeuner ensemble ?

Dick : Oui.

Caroline : Non, enfin on va juste travailler. "pour ne pas qu'il y ait de malentendu"

Stefan : Sur quoi ? "se retenant de rire"

Caroline : Sur le projet de biologie. "trouvant Stefan étrange"

Stefan : Je ne vous ai pas prévenue.

Dick : De quoi ?

Stefan : Mr. Alaugue, a changer les groupes ! Dick tu es avec Judith et Caroline tu es avec moi. "le regardant avec un petit sourire"

Dick : Comment ça ?

Stefan : Tu n'es plus avec Caroline, mais ... "il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Dick, l'avait interromp

ue"

Dick : J'avais compris ça ! Comment, ça se fait ? "énervé"

Stefan : Il a changer d'avis. "content de l'avoir énervé" On devrait y aller. "se dirigeant vers Caroline et partirent tous deux"

Dick : Heu ! "les rattrapant, il prit Stefan par l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne mais celui-ci lui prit le bras et le lui tordit"

Stefan : Je t'interdis de me toucher, compris ? "voyant cette scène, Caroline ne savait plus quoi faire, il était devenu sauvage et avait peur qu'en essayant de l'arrêter, il s'en prenne-t-à elle, mais il le fallait"

Caroline : Stefan ! Stop ! "elle mit ses mains sur son bras avec une telle douceur, qu'il s'arrêta de suite"

Caroline : Dick ! "elle se tourna vers se dernier et l'h

ypnotisa" Je suis en binôme avec Stefan. Maintenant, tu vas nous laisser et oublier ce qui vient de se passer.

Dick : "sous hypnose" Je vais y aller.

Caroline : Oui. "il parti, les laissant seuls"

Stefan : "marchant avec Caroline dans les couloirs" Merci.

Caroline : Mais de rien ! "avec un grand sourire" Et je pourrais savoir de quoi ?

Stefan : Ha Ha Ha !

Caroline : Alors ?

Stefan : De m'avoir empêcher, de le tuer. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai sûrement été plus loin.

Caroline : De rien, Stefan. Je veux que tu saches, que

je serais toujours là, pour toi.

Stefan : On dirait pas que j'ai perdu

mon humanité.

Caroline : Sa, c'est vrai !

Stefan : Je meurs de faim ! "il remarqua que Caroline s'était arrêter" Quoi ?

Caroline : Heu ... Maintenant, que tu n'as plus ton humanité, ... tu manges, quoi ? "peur de sa réponse"

Stefan : C'est facile, les belles blondes !

Caroline : Glups ! "il s'approchait d'elle"

Stefan : Caroline ... Je rigole !

Caroline : T'es vraiment un idiot ! "rougissant"

Stefan : Je vais en forêt, tu m'accompagne ? "lui tendant une main"

Caroline : ... Avec grand plaisir ! "elle lui prit la main et ils partirent manger"

Fin Du Chapitre 3


	4. Baiser Innatendu

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que son déjeuner en tête avec Stefan était passé, et Caroline ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Comment pouvait-elle s'en remettre ? Elle ne pouvait pas, mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Elle ne comprenait décidemment pas. Elle se rappellait son déjeuner. Stefan et elle, seule dans la forêt à chasser, pour être précis c'est Caroline qui chassait, Stefan avait bu le sang d'une humaine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, Caroline avait trouvé un couple de chevreuille qu'elle s'est empréssée de vider de leur sang. D'habitude, elle vide des poches de sang mais ce matin là elle n'eu pas vraiment le temps avec l'interrogatoire qu'elle eu de sa mère et Tyler, elle ne pouvait pas se servire d'un humain, elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôlé et de le boire jusqu'à la mort, elle s'était donc résigner à chasser un animal. C'est après avoir vidé les deux chevreuilles de leur sangs que ça c'était passé. Caroline avait jeté son dernier animal à terre. Stefan posa son regard sur la jeune fille, il s'approcha d'elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas jusqu'a ce qu'il s'approche trop près. Les yeux de la vampirette croisèrent ceux du vampire, et de sa main gauche il essuya la trace de sang entre les lèvres roses de la jeune fille et sa joue gauche blanche, sa peau était si douce qu'on la croirait en porcelaine, sans la quitté du regard il approcha son visage du sien en même temps que ses lèvres qu'il posa sur celles de la blonde. Elles étaient si douces au toucher. Une petite voix dans la tête de Caroline lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle mette fin à leur contacte, qu'elle s'éloigne, ce n'était pas bien, elle était avec Tyler. De toute façon Stefan était pour Elena pas pour elle, ça elle l'avait comprit la semaine de son arrivé. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait à se détacher de lui, de ses lvres en particulier. Ils étaient là, seuls dans cette forêt à partager un premier baiser, empli de douceur. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plutard qu'ils se séparèrent. Sa main gauche s'était déplacé à sa nuque alors que son autre main venait de se poser sur sa joue droite la caressant avec tant de douceur comme une poupée de porcelaine. Elle était pour luiune poupée de porcelaine représentant un ange. Tellement belle avec ses boucles blondes qui lui retombaient sur ses épaules, ses bleus limpides si transperçant d'habitude était remplis de confusion. En l'invitant à déjeuner, il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser, ça s'est passé si vite. Le sang entre ses lèvres et sa joue, l'avait attiré, puis quand il a senti sa peau douce sous ses doigts, il ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir gouter à ses lèvres. En quittant ses lèvres, aucune culpabilité ne l'envahit, au contraire il avait été heureux de l'avoir fait. Les lèvres de Caroline avait été un délice. A présent, son souffle chaud se mêlait au sien. Son regard croisa le sien et ne le quitta, jusqu'à ce que Caroline s'éloigne de lui, éffrayée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle recula faillant trébucher plusieurs fois, Stefan l'aida à se tenir en équilibre mais la jeune fille le repoussa.

-Qu'y-a-t-il donc, Caroline ? "un faux sourire aux lèvres"

-Attends, tu es sérieux là ? "bouche bée, devant l'homme" Tu te fous de moi ? Je te rappelles que tu viens de m'embrasser ! Le baiser qu'on vient d'échanger, tu t'en rappelles ?

-Comment l'oublier.

-C'est sûre, vu qu'il vient de se produire.

-Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger, vu que tu m'as répondus ! "un sourire aux lèvres"

C'est vrai. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je suis la plus fautive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je stresse, je suis donc parti, je me suis plutôt enfuie on va dire. Je suis là, assise en classe à me ressasser ce moment. C'est lèvres sont si douces... Caroline ! Allez, stop ! Tu sais qui a de super lèvres ? Tyler ! Ton petit-ami, celui que tu ne mérite pas.

DRIING !

Les cours de l'après-midi finit, je suis vite sorti de la salle de classe. Je partis en direction de ma voiture. Je me suis arrêter, il est là, devant moi. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il m'attend. J'avance doucement vers lui. Nous n'étions maintenant séparés que de quelques pas. Son sourire de charmeur aux lèvres, il se rapprocha , écourtant la distance qui nous sépare. Il est si proche. Il me caressa la joue gauche, sa main est si douce.

-Tu es partis vite tout à l'heure.

-... Je ... Stefan, ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on a fait.

- Tu confirmes donc, que tu es aussi fautive que moi ?

- Euh... Fautive, oui mais autant que toi non.

-Si tu veux.

-Stefan, pourquoi, tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi moi, et pas Elena. C'est elle, que tu aurais dû embrassé, normalemment.

- Caroline, je te rapelle que nous ne sommes pas normal.

- Ca c'est pas faux !

Stefan mit ses mains autour de la nuque de Caroline, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux verts se noyaient dans les bleus de la blonde.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Caroline se retourna, et se trouva face à Tyler. D'après le ton de sa voix et de son expression, n'était pas très content. La jolie quitta rapidement Stefan, pour aller calmer son petit copain, elle ne voudrait surtout pas qu'il s'énerve et morde Stefan ou même elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui, elle lui teint sa tête de sorte qu'il la regarde elle et personne d'autre.

-Tyler. (elle chuchote à l'oreille) Ca va. Ce n'est rien. Tu m'entends ? Il n'y a rien eu.

Pendant que Caroline calmait Tyler, Stefan ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage decida de partir. Par malheur, un couple se trouva sur son chemin. Le hasard faisait bien les choses, la jeune fille est blonde aux yeux bleux accompagné d'un brun. Pour lui la fille n'est pas aussi belle que Caroline mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. A vitesse vampirique, il arriva devant le couple. Il les hypnotisa à ne pas bouger, puis il bu le sang de l'homme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écroule, la vie l'ayant quitté. La blonde pleurait, elle savait que ça allait son tour. Stefan se rapprocha,il essuya ses larmes, puis lui ordonna de s'enfuir, de partit le plus loin possible, ce qu'elle fit. Stefan la suivait de près, et après quelques minutes, il décida d'arrêter le jeu, comme une idiote la jeune fille s'était perdue dans la forêt. Le vampire apparu devant la blonde, il voulait s'amuser avec elle encore un peu mais il sentit une présence qu'il connaissait que trop bien, il s'approcha donc d'elle et abrégea ses souffrances. Puis, il attendit que la perssone se montre, ce qui arriva. Stefan se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

-Klaus ! Que pus-je pour toi ?

-C'est très simple, je vais droit au but. Je veux que tu tue une personne, une personne précise...

J'èspère que vous avez aimer. Merci de laisser des reviews.

xoxo.


End file.
